


Come To Me

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is tempted...and loses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me

//I am here, waiting.//

The voice was insistent. It pulled, leading Susan further from the pain and cold.

//We will be as we were meant to be.//

Warm, rich, low tones...Talia. It was Talia, as she'd been before...

//Come to me.// The warmth that was promised held no lies this time.

She wanted to give in, to go...just before new life force poured into her, pulling her away from honeyed tones inviting her to rest.

That she lost Talia again, and woke to know Marcus had gone as well only fueled Susan Ivanova's belief that life was stacked against her.


End file.
